How To Shoot An Arrow
by peamaps
Summary: *Slash/Complete - Aragorn is having trouble focusing and the Elf is there to help him


Please review, your thoughts are my muse, and thank you!

This fic has been edited as I continue to study and practice, but if you find any errors and would like to correct me I thank you in advance.

Aragorn finished his duties and went to his rooms. He hoped to find who he was looking for there.

He had an idea that had been just stealing his concentration away. It was more of an image than anything, imprinted in his mind's eye and it had him very distracted lately. That wouldn't do for a King, he had to fix it.

What he wanted depended on someone else so he was quite nervous when he opened the door.

Legolas had just finished braiding his hair before the vanity when he turned on his seat to face the man. Noticing the frown upon the human's brow he stared back puzzled. 'Is everything alright, Aragorn?'

The man flushed and looked down for a moment. That was strange as Aragorn usually faced things head-on with his unwavering gray gaze.

'It is.' The man replied. 'It's just... I mean...'

Legolas rose and elegantly strode towards Aragorn. 'What is it, Estel? You can tell me anything.'

The old name overwhelmed the man. Many, many years ago he was awestruck by a beautiful Elven Prince that came to visit Rivendell. He was only 15 when he lost his heart to the elf, and for years he hid his feelings in shame, never believing it would ever be returned. What would an ancient, clearly desired by many and gorgeous being ever want with a scruffy and unsure young boy?

When Legolas talked to him in that kind way it made him go back in time and be as nervous as he was then.

What would the highly evolved and proper Prince think of him if he admitted his little wish?

He thought better of it and said: 'Tis nothing, Legolas. I must go back to...'

Legolas grabbed his hands and guided him towards the bed.

'It's ok Aragorn. You don't have to say anything although you looked very sure of yourself when you first came in. Just make me company for a little while. It has been a lonely day, let me have you for myself for a moment.'

Aragorn stared at the impossibly beautiful blue eyes and caressed his cheek. 'I'm sorry I've been so busy lately.'

'It was expected.' Legolas smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

As soon as he was touched Aragorn started to breathe heavily, that's how overwhelmed by the image in his mind he was. He pushed the elf from him gently. 'Alright, I'll tell you what it is.' He just had to.

Legolas put a little space between them with a vague triumphant look that made Aragorn wonder how much the elf knew him and could play on his weaknesses. The blonde just waited calmly, making the man doubt if he was manipulated into spilling it out at all.

'I... I've had this... huh... fantasy, for a while. No. Actually, I've wondered about something since I was really young, but now the images are so strong I can no longer concentrate or even think about anything else really.'

'Go on.' Legolas raised his arched eyebrows, his curiosity peaked.

'I... I always wanted to see you... naked.' Aragorn stared fearfully at his lover.

Legolas chuckled. 'Well, you've seen me naked, even before we got together when we washed after a battle and such. Is that what you've been picturing?'

'No.' Aragorn blushed. 'Well yes. And no. I... I want to see you naked, but... but...' Legolas leaned in giving the overwhelmed man a predatorial look. 'I don't care what it is. I'll do it. I swear.'

'You don't even know what it is yet.'

'As I said, I'll do it. I would do anything for you.'

At the passionate declaration, Aragorn felt his heart swell with love and he kissed Legolas, profoundly. As they parted, the man felt bolder.

'I want to see you naked yes... But... but...shooting arrows.'

Legolas stared at the man in disbelief for a second. Then he couldn't stiffle a chuckle.

Aragorn rose abruptly, ready to leave the room, making Legolas laugh die. 'I'm sorry Estel! I am not mocking you!'

The man turned, his brow furrowed and after seeing his lover's sincerity, he calmed down.

'I find it so endearing. I'm so happy that such a normal thing that I do bring you arousal.' Legolas pleaded.

There. That's the word Aragorn couldn't quite find before. It was exactly what the King felt when they fought Orcs or when he stared at his lover training in the archery fields through his window. Legolas was never wilder than when he was shooting and it always took Aragorn's breath away.

'And you are okay with it? You don't find it strange?'

'No.' Legolas replied seriously. 'I have one of my own as well, I guess I'm just patient and I am waiting for a time when you are less busy.'

'Tell me what is it, I promise I'll do it too.'

'It's nothing too interesting. But I once dreamed of us making love on top of a horse... in movement. That image keeps coming back to me too.'

Aragorn's eyes widened. That would be good indeed. 'In the middle of a forest?'

Legolas nodded. 'Surrounded by the song and aroma of trees.'

'You really are a wood elf.'

Legolas smiled upon seeing the man more relaxed. 'Do you want me to do it right now?'

'You would do it now?' Aragorn gasped and then his breathing became labored.

'Of course! Don't ever withhold any fantasies from me again. I'll make them all come true.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the back of his head and crushed their mouths together. The elf could feel his arousal and gently disentangled himself from him. 'Hold on love. Save your rod for after I have shot a few arrows... naked.'

Aragorn could barely wait. He was all excited, squirming a little where he sat on the bed.

Legolas went in front of their closet. Then he turned slowly and started unbuttoning his silver tunic. Aragorn observed transfixed but then he stopped his lover when he remembered. 'Not here. In the forest. Like we were battling orcs or something. Like when I watched you in torture and secret during the quest and had to force myself to pay attention to more important things.'

Legolas eyes widened a fraction, then a beautiful grin split from his full lips. 'As you wish.'

The elf fasted his quiver and carried his bow. Aragorn grabbed the first weapon he could find - which was his sword - just so curious eyes would think they went training or something.

Once they reached a very thick part of the forest Legolas lowered himself from Arod slowly. He then turned to Aragorn and started removing his quiver slowly, then his tunic and saw the man breathing harder.

When he was completely naked he fastened the quiver back and asked Estel to point at what tree he should shoot. Aragorn couldn't think straight and motioned to an undefined direction, not caring to take his eyes from Legolas' body long enough to point.

He was magnificent, Aragorn thought. He saw the muscles flexing as he took aim and also realized something that he never even imagined because he couldn't see before. Oh, this was so worth it!

Legolas clenched his butt as he pulled the arrow back.

All coherence was leaving him very fast.

Legolas only shot four carefully aimed arrows before he was grabbed and thrown to the grassy ground by a very horny Aragorn. For the next hours in the privacy of the trees, the elf was ravaged and loved like never before, leaving him breathless.

It was a good thing to make fantasies come true, Legolas thought after they changed positions and had spent themselves many, many times and in different ways.


End file.
